


Love Between Two Very Different Worlds

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: Ess is the loudmouthed, rude, and lazy crewmate of the SS Tetra. Amitie is a carefree girl who is Arle and Ringo's best friend.  When they first met they didn't see eye to eye. As thier adventures continued things seemed to change. Suddenly they grow closer but Amite may have to break down Ess's inner walls to her heart. Can love truly exist between the worlds of Puyo Puyo and Tetris?Based on Puyo Puyo Tetris





	Love Between Two Very Different Worlds

"Hey Ess?"

"Look Amitie. It was fun playing against you in that Puyo match but you don't have to be around me all the time. Why don't you go back to your weirdo friends." Ess schoffed as the two made their way back to Arle and the others from the Tetra and Ringo's world. 

Amitie looked upset. "So mean Ess. You never gave me a chance to ask my question."

Ess just gave Amitie a look. " Oh, and what kind of question do you happen to have for me? Just make it quick. You are cutting into valuable naptime." She waved a hand at the other girl twirling her umbrella in sheer boredom.

"Well ..." Amitie thought. "I just want to know why you are mean all the time. You just need to be more happy in my opinion. Being that way just makes me sad." A hint of unease and sadness seemed to stem from her voice as well. She would never admit it, however, that she had slowely grown to like Ess. In the beginning they did not get along but Amitie began to slowely appease the other by attempting not to act so much like a weirdo as Ess put it. And somehow these feelings began to grow into something more. She was in love with Ess yet was not sure how to go about admitting. Asking questions might help her muster up the inner courage to admit to the green haired girl.

Ess gave her a unamused look. "Huh. Let me correct you there. I am not mean all the time. It is just that sometimes the Captain just doesn't know how to keep the other crewmates in line. Plus you and those other people showed up and kept blabbering about Puyo and other nonsenses. It drove me crazy." She paused. "Yeah your right if I be mean all the time my Papa might be disappointed."

"We all make mistakes Ess. Arle has. Ringo has. But we learn from them. Sure things are not always easy peasy lemon squeezy but we learn to accept each situation we get ourselves into.." She paused as a sound she had never thought she could hear from Ess came out. Was Ess....laughing? "Hey you actually laughed at something I said. How amazing! And here I thought you were just some stiff..."

Ess was laughing but upon realizing this she immediately stopped. "I was not laughing!" All this did was spur Amitie on. It resulted in the two going at a small spat until they both ended up chuckling together on thier backs. Sighing in content.

"That was.." Ess stated.

"..A good way to blow off steam.." Amitie finished the sentence. 

"Hey you are being weird again." Ess deadpanned but smiled. They remained silent until Amite asked her . "How was your life aboard the Tetra before we met?"

"Ugh totally boring.." Ess then explained to Amitie how Tee and the others were like. Happy and sad times with her Papa Zed, Jay and Elle's pranks, Tee's uselessness. In turn Amite told Ess about her Primptown adventures including how she met Ringo and Arle.

Both of them reflected. "Ess did you ever have a friend besides your Papa.." Amitie asked. This question caused Ess to look away and mumble a solid "No..and it is not your.."

Before she could say it was none of Amitie's buisness Ess found her hand was taken by one of Amitie's. "I never realized you were always alone Ess..." Her heart was beginning to ache. "Let me be your friend.."

"I don't need..." Ess spat intended to tell the other off once again until she felt the warmth of Amitie seeping into her.Her touch felt nice. Ess gripped the others hand.

Amitie smiled. "You accepted my gesture of friendship!"We are friends now!"

Ess continued to act cold and distant by pushing Amitie"s hand away. "As if.." But then the tears came..all of Ess's emotions seemed to be brought to the light.

"Oh Ess.." Amitie said softly as she held the other close to her. "Please don't cry.." She pecked her cheek lightly.

"A..mitie..." Ess stammered a light blush apparent on her. "Why did you kiss me..weirdo."

"Ahaa well .....funny story actually.." Amitie stammered. It hit Ess just then.

"You like me!?" Ess just shook her head in disbelief. "Amitie you do know your feelings are not returned..hmph.." 

Amitie looked disappointed but would have anticipated this reaction."I know..I am sorry.." She stood up. "I should go. I think I hear Ringo calling..."

"Amitie Wait.." Ess sighed. She went over to the puyo player and pulled her close. Amitie gazed at her gulping back a blush as she did so. Those beautiful green orbs seemed to distract her.

"Y..yes.." Amitie shook her head but still kept her casual cheerful mood and composure yet her heart was beating fast.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. We can talk about your feelings if you like..." Ess seemed to be trying to control her own composure. She would never openly admit to the crew that she loved Amite nor to herself.

"Well.."

Amitie and Ess talked for a good while. They learned that both had fallen for the other. So they shared a kiss before they heard Ringo and the others calling for them.

"Should we tell them.." Ess asked.

"Nah..." Amitie giggled

The two walked hand in hand back to the group. Wondering how Tee and the others would react to them as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is my first attempt at a Puyo fiction. I am aware some characterization might be off point and apologies in advance. Hope you enjoyed this ship fic.
> 
> Also if you want a continuation in a sequel fic /Chapter feel free to comment. I might be motivated to write more.


End file.
